


Stealing Wifi And Hearts.

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bass playing, Homelessness, M/M, Peterick, Playing on the streets, Singing, Swearing, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: The man looks too young, Patrick is literally like a fucking high school kid, so young he looks. And while Pete tries to ignore him and watch netflix on his phone (stealing Starbucks' wifi) or playing his bass, that is kind of hard when he sings a mere few feet from him.What will the Fallout be?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leah_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/gifts).



He was an artist. A fucking master, at his craft, or at least he considered himself so. He not only composed, and wrote his own lyrics, he also played the instruments. Or instrument, he corrected himself. The Bass. Frikkin important tool of work, not that anyone ever gave much of a shit about the bassist.

 

Yes, Pete was talented in a whole hell of a lot of ways, but he had that air about him that made people wary of him. Maybe it was just his luck, which had always been sort of crappy, or maybe it was the way he practically bulged out of his clothes, because hey, he held the bass like 12 hours a day, and when he was not holding it he either slept or worked out. That way he didn’t get cramps. Maybe it was that smile that told people that he was a trickster, a trouble maker, even though nothing could ever be pinned on him.

 

He could play all the crap he saw people on youtube making covers of, even if _Sweet child ‘O mine_ , didn’t sound 100 percent accurate on the bass. Sometimes he even sung, though those times were rare, after all it was not like he was a lead singer in a major band or something. If he ever joined one he’d be much probably in the back, being loud and perhaps shrieking in the chorus, but never actually mumbling the words.

 

And then there was that boy. Now saying he was a boy sounded rather wrong, given his crush on him, but honestly his boyish good looks and undeveloped face always made Pete think of Patrick as someone way too naive and young for street life. For playing for coins in the park alongside him. He had never said so to the man, but he figured he should be at school studying for his GED, instead of freaking playing in the streets…

 

It was a quiet park, so the money was slow, Pete had access to a Netflix account and Wifi stolen from the local coffee shop, so he was mostly minding his own. Cursing with a heavy fuck, and a quiet shit, at the morons in that netflix show for not figuring it out. He had figured it out already, and he wasn’t exactly Einstein material. But shit always got real, when they figured it out, kind of like his life.

 

His phone, really fucking didn’t do much for his viewing habits, he had to squint to even watch the show, and he could forget about subtitles. It was getting to lunch break soon, though if he were honest with himself he didn’t break for lunch, as that was when people went for strolls in the park. Going for the punk-ass feel when old grannies and young kids were playing wasn’t totally encouraged, but he had the permit, he played whatever the fuck he wanted.

 

And then Patrick stumbled his way across from the other side of the road - the park being separated by this walkway, and into him, practically falling on his lap. Pete was glad the boy didn’t, or he’d feel something more than his clothes bulging out. But the fact was, Patrick, the man with the childish face was still fucking close, and Pete’s hand shook,  
  
“I’ve seen that episode”, Patrick casually mencioned, not caring for the waste of battery, or the way Pete had too, figured out who was behind the whole shit. Pete wanted to curse, but somehow he held back that instinct, it always felt wrong to do so when Patrick look so young...he didn’t know if the guy had ever even heard a swear word.

 

Instead Pete found it in him to raise an eyebrow, which was harder than it looked, he didn’t know how Jim Carrey did it so easily, the bastard. Not that he liked Jim Carrey all that much. He was more from the crime drama, and depressing shit than the comedies.

 

“John did it.” - Patrick said, perhaps to prove a point, perhaps to spoil Pete’s fun, but either way it all wound up the same way. Pete had figured that out already, but having confirmation of the fact when there were like twenty minutes left on the episode wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, he wanted to know how the team figured it out, not just having it told by a bastard with an annoyingly cute smirk.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes, holding on to the impulse of pushing his hand into a fist, he had gone through two phones that way, they fucking didn’t build them like they used anyway. Where was that so called Nokia toughness on new phones?

 

There were no people around, rather unfortunately, or Patrick would probably be singing to them, trying to earn his living, instead of fucking messing around with him. Not that he didn’t like the company of the boy, but, like, shit, he had the knack for being an annoyance.

 

“Oh shit, sorry, guess I shouldn’t have spoiled it.”, Patrick said, and the look Pete told him was meant to convey a “ _Oh you really think so?_ ”, it was crazy, how he could yearn for the company of the boy and then want to shut his face when he started talking.

 

Something else jumped at Pete, the boy had sweared. It wasn’t like it was any of his business, he wasn’t his fucking father, but he still told him what he thought about it.

  
“Ya shouldn’t swear like that”, nevermind the fact he had been dropping curses like a sailor not five minutes earlier, that was him, not the boy. He smiled, a predatory smile, “It’ll catch up to you.”   
  
Pete may have imagined it, but he thought he could hear the boy gulp. _Good_. The episode was still going, but neither of them was paying any attention to it. After all they both knew John did it, thanks to a loud mouth.

 

“I’ve been thinking…”, Patrick seemed tense, like his words might cause a massive outburst from Pete, “Ya know how, we play at opposite sides and kind of split up the money between us?”, it was still not lunch hour, so they could talk freely, without being interrupted.

  
Pete looked at the small pile of bills near him, frankly it seemed counterproductive. He could almost guess what the boy, man, whatever was going to propose before he did.

  
“How about we team up? Sing and play, do something awesome”

Pete smiled, certain that this was the right choice.

  
“Sure, and to celebrate, why don’t I take you out, maybe to the coffee house? My treat, _partner_ ”, he emphasized the last word purposefully, even winking.

  
Another gulp, Pete laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally know shit about bandom, I started this whole thing, like when, maybe 3/4 days ago, and it's been such a fun trip. Crazy good, but also real weird.
> 
> Dedicated to Leah, who just sort of pushed me into the bandom.


End file.
